A Year in the Life of
by canthelpbutnotice
Summary: AU. Rory has to go live in Hartford on a trial basis and finds it worse than expected. Her return home is greeted with a major presence that seems to be haunting her. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Strongly based off of and practically copying the intro of ChennaiChica's California Love (with permission if anyone decides to point that out to me).

  


Here is the criteria of the story. After Lorelai got pregnant her parents sent her to California to get through the birth with a couple of family friends, who will not be involved in the story. Rory and Lorelai want to stay in California and despite Emily's attempts only go back to Hartford to visit. This is the basis of Emily's compromise over the summer and Rory's corresponding scheme to limit the results. Because of her new environment Rory grew up differently, basically meaning popular and with less tact. But when she goes to Hartford she is treated the same way as on the show. 

  


"Your grandparents want you to visit them for a month," was the starting statement for a weekly tradition of movie nights.

  


"Cool, so do I leave after school is over?" Rory responded to her mother's comment.

  


"No, it's more like you'll leave a month before school start,." Lorelai said still stiff and unmoving toward the junk food.

  


"But I'll be back in time for school, right? I mean, my grades just can't slip this year. It's the first year that colleges will actually look at," Rory pouted at her mom, cheeks full of some unknown mixture of candy and chips.

  


"Well, you'll stay in the mansion with them the first two weeks...then they want you to go to Chilton Prep for the last two weeks." When Lorelai was done talking she immediately grabbed the pillow off her lap and held it in front of her face as a shield.

  


"WHAT!?!" and the soda she had been drinking was abruptly spit out. "Why? Why would I need to go _there_? I'm perfectly happy in California. I don't even like the cold."

  


"Try telling them that. Okay, all they want you to do is see if you like the school. So, I figure what you need to do is have a reason for not liking...being there," Lorelai explained struggling with the wording of the last part and munching on some chips to help think.

  


Rory grinned evilly and nodded eagerly, "I'll just do everything opposite of what I do here and then no one will like me and since Grandma only cares about what makes me happy she can't force me to move over there."

  


"Exactly!" Lorelai agreed and both turned back to their movie.

  


Two months and two weeks later Rory and company were gathered at the airport terminal, wishing her some good luck at being unpopular. All of her guy friends, TJ, Brian, Trey, Jess, and Daryll, made her promise to draw up a hit list for every guy that flirted with her. And the girls, Lane, Eliza, Jenna, and Kat, made her promise to get every hot guy's phone number and, if possible, a picture, too. A teary goodbye commenced and Rory slept away five hours before happily greeting her grandparents in Hartford.

  


"Okay, Rory, we have the whole month planned. For the first week you'll spend all your time getting to know Hartford's elite, with me as your guide, of course. Oh, we'll have so much fun, shopping for gowns, having tea, I just can't wait to show off my beautiful granddaughter to all the girls. They will be so jealous," Emily continued on and even Rory had to agree that spending all that time with her grandmother sounded fun.

  


"And for the next week," her grandfather interjected, "I'm going to take you around my new office and show you all the tricks of the trade." Rory remembered that he had started a new business and, from what Lorelai said, was very successful and proud.

  


They quickly pulled up to the looming mansion, and even though the house back in California was large and well-furnished, nothing could compare to this. The next two weeks were spent buying evening gowns and properly showing them off at numerous parties which seemed stifling formal to the wild parties back home. And Rory, after the proper introductions, used the library as her lifeline and escape route.

  


The last two weeks were entirely different to the interesting lifestyle her grandparents led. In the school she was immediately shunned. One: for being a new student who didn't really talk with anyone, which she didn't at all, and two: for only staying there for two weeks. During those two weeks she had caught the eye of a certain playboy and even while playing the shy, naive, young girl knew that her friends back home would approve.

  


In an odd turn of events Emily had made sure that Rory was invited to the student's parties and at times even made her go. Most of the time she was dismissed by the others because they didn't need to get to know her if she was just going to be leaving. This was the case with Madeline, Louise, and not to mention Paris. They had already written her off as the weird out-of-state girl who liked to transfer schools. The worst part of the parties was the increasingly annoying attentions of the popular Summer and her groupies. Summer was determined to make the two weeks the worst of Rory's life and very much succeeded. Rory was criticized on everything from her plain Jane look, modified specifically for the visit, to her need to be anti-social, which would prevent any returning visits to Chilton. 

  


But for some reason when the guy began talking to her the old Rory had shone through and she couldn't resist poking some fun at his crude methods of trying to seduce her. By the end of her stay Rory had successfully put off the few situations of being friendly toward someone and had shown her grandparents that their only granddaughter could not survive in the cutthroat world of Hartford high society.

  


In the midst of emptying out her locker, which basically meant taking back all her textbooks, she was for the last time cornered by the certain playboy. The usual barbs had been exchanged and he offered her a farewell present. Unable to resist the bait, she complied and was somewhat taken back and somewhat expectant when, after she had closed her eyes per instruction, he kissed her. Well and thoroughly. 

  


He pulled away, smirking, and she simply walked out of his life and onto a plane back home.

  


Her flight had been delayed and Rory only made it home the night before school started. Fighting off the jet lag she somehow convinced Lorelai to let her return to class the next day and got in the few hours of sleep she could. That is, after calling Lane and filling her in on all the exciting adventures in Hartford, knowing that full well tomorrow the rest of her friends would know all about it.

  


The next morning after some convincing of her mom Rory arrived late to her school, Barris Learning Academy, and cooly walked into her first class, fashionably late. Unable to fully cover the dark circles under her eyes Rory had opted to wear sunglasses knowing that her fist period teacher would not make her remove them. 

  


She walked into class perfectly calm and her teacher eyed her with suspicion. "You are late, Lorelai."

  


Rory slightly winced at her full name and turned to Ms. Parrence agitated, "No, really? Damn. I didn't notice."

  


The glare only got harsher and Rory turned to her seat knowing she was going to regret what was to come.

  


"Ms. Gilmore, I don't appreciate that kind of language or disrespect in my classroom and if this wasn't the first day of school I would have you in detention for the next week."

  


Rory nodded in understanding and her gaze shifted to her obligatory pleated khaki skirt, suddenly intent on smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. The girl behind her, London Wiels, noted the sunglasses and felt obliged to make a scathing remark. "Nice sunglasses. If you're trying to hide your hangover it's very unoriginal."

  


"It's called jet lag, you stupid bitch. Now get the hell away from me," Rory coldly responded without even turning around.

  


Ms. Parrence was just about ready to scream at Rory for disrupting her class once again. When the PA system went off.

  


*All sophomore students please report to the gym for a brief assembly. Again all sophomore students please report to the gym for a brief assembly.*

  


The class eagerly stood up and scurried in the general direction of the gym and Rory caught up with her friends in the hall as the crowd practically parted for them. "So what do you think this is all about?" someone asked.

  


Lane gave the obligatory shrug and answered, "Probably just another welcome back to BLA again. And please make our school proud." She had deepened her voice in imitation of their school principle.

  


"Actually we have surprise for you students today. There will be some exchange students from Connecticut joining us for the rest of this year. I hope you have your speeches prepared, Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Mariano, I have come to look forward to them."

  


All ten quickly spun around in embarrassment and faced their principle in imitation, Mr. Dasun.

  


Rory was the first to recover and answered in earnest. "Yes, sir, I have been preparing it for the past month. Jess and I are looking forward to another great year as president and vice."

  


"I'm sure the two of you will make it as interesting as our last," he noted sternly, most likely remembering the first ever _freshman _prank, planned and executed by the student leaders themselves.

  


The group walked into the gym after a dismissive nod and couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. The secretary of the sophomore class ran up to Rory and handed her a slip of paper. "The principle wanted you to be the one to announce this after your speech." 

  


Rory smiled warmly and looked at the girl, "Thanks, Mary, I'll do that." She was about to look at what the type on the paper said but the principal announced for everyone to take their seats and she had to walk up onto the stage, the paper being forgotten somewhere along the way.

  


The student cabinet went through their speeches after the required lectures from the principle and vice principle. Rory was the last up and at the end she suddenly remembered the small paper folded and tucked into her blazer pocket. "And I would also like to introduce to you the exchange students who will be in our school for the rest of the year. They are joining us from Chilton Prepatory Academy in Hartford," her speaking slowed somewhere in the middle of the sentence and the audience of about 500 students looked at her questioningly. 

  


"Will the following students please rise? Paris Gellar, Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn, Summer Teal, Henry Cho, Jaime Healy, Blake Darrin, and Tristan DuGrey." Her heart practically stopped on the last name and she could have sworn that her lips started tingling. No one stood and the class looked around in question. Suddenly one of the main doors opened and eight people walked in. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tristan DuGrey was absolutely convinced that Summer and her cronies were undoubtedly lost on this new school that smelled of salt water and surfboard wax. He was practically blinded by the bright rays of the sun reflecting off the water and was in no mood to continue walking around following a person who didn't know the school any better than himself. 

  


He swore that if there wasn't a promise of a new car and the choice of any college he wanted then Tristan would have preferred to ship himself home in a cargo box than stay in California. But as the situation had been presented to him the benefits of being in California outweighed his option of waiting around in Hartford for his parents' divorce to be finalized. It was just too bad that so he wouldn't be lonely his father had convinced some of his business partners to send their kids to the exact same school.

  


His frustration was interrupted by the yell of his closer friend, Henry. "Hey, is that the gym over there? You know, the one with signs saying 'Back to School' and 'Home of the Titans'." Henry was referring to the building that was standing out very nicely due to the excessiveness of bright posters and that was also large enough to hold a couple thousand people.

  


Madeline and Louise completely ignored the fact that they had missed the obvious while Paris seethed silently. Tristan was for once glad with Henry's knack of pointing out the obvious, even though he hadn't even been trying to find the place, and gratefully walked down the wide pathway. The rest trudged behind slowly and he waited for them impatiently at one of the doors.

  


"Looks like we're late. Some girl is already up there giving a speech. Hey, everybody is starting to talk. We can slip in now," oblivious to the subject of conversation in the gym the group agreed and quietly opened the door, only to have the entire sophomore class look at them suddenly.

  


Tristan glanced at the girl on stage but couldn't make out her face due to the obnoxiously bright stage lights fully directed at her. She stood staring at him dumfounded for a minute before regaining her thoughts, which he could tell because she started speaking again.

  


"Um...so...again, our newest visitors. Please give them a hand everyone." The last sentence came out rushed and Rory practically ran off the stage, up the bleachers, and disappeared into a group of people.

  


The crowd had just processed what Rory had said and began hesitantly clapping as the principle rushed up to them. No one noticed how Rory was able to tell that this group was the exact one they were looking for. 

  


Tristan nodded absently as the principle introduced himself and greeted them but he couldn't get his mind off the disappearing girl who had seemed so familiar in that one instant. Someone poked him in the ribs and he realized it was Jaime who motioned at Mr. Dasun's offered hand. He shook the calloused hand and followed blindly when the crowd began to leave and the principle led them toward the office. 

  


"Since this is supposed to be a learning experience for all of you, I've arranged it so that, even though you'll have almost the same classes, you will each have them at a different time period. Just to ensure that you will make other friends during your stay here. I have also arranged for our student council and two representatives to act as each of your guides. They have the same schedule as you and will become your first new friend. You will be required to show up, on time, to your home room tomorrow, but for now please proceed to the second class on your schedule." he handed them each a printed out sheet along with the name of their "guide". They each filed out individually and started in the general direction of their class this time with a map in hand.

  


Tristan took the time to look at his guide's name and though that it had sounded suspiciously close to someone he knew. Dwelling on the thought until he reached his next class, he handed the paper to the teacher and in turn she gave it back to him then asked Rory Gilmore to raise her hand. Immediately he recognized the girl and noticed the changes about her. Perfect hair and makeup, and not to mention the slightly modified uniform that just seemed to tease him. 

  


The blonde boy to her right reluctantly moved away and Tristan took the seat next to her, smirking in anticipation. She turned away from him to the girl on the left and started whispering conspiratorially. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "I thought your name was Lori." Suddenly, and without warning someone grabbed the collar of his blazer and roughly jerked his head back.

  


"You don't do that without permission. Got me?" It was the blonde guy who was moved. He spoke clearly and enunciated every syllable as if talking to a two-year-old. Due to his unfortunate position Tristan could only nod and did so with some difficulty. His jacket was released only after a stern shouting from the teacher, and with such force that his head snapped forward and he could have claimed whiplash. 

  


Tristan turned to Rory when readjusting his neck and noted her contented smile, realizing that she knew what her friend would do to him when he did something as stupid and direct as that. For the rest of the class they ignored each other one out of annoyance and the other out of fear.

  


He caught up to her in the halls on the way to the next class and went against his desire to question her when the same blonde guy walked her to the next room. Somewhere along the way he realized the guy's name was Daryll and Tristan suspected that they were going out. He had followed her into the room without even looking at his schedule and was completely confused as to where they were. 

  


But before he could ask Rory spoke to him for the first time that day in a commanding voice. "Sit there and don't move." She was pointing to a chair in the corner and when he had complied she dropped her stuff onto the table next to him. When the bell rang Rory closed the class door then locked it behind her. She began making a speech and Tristan suddenly noticed that Paris was in basically the same position as him just on the opposite side of the room. To avoid Rory's glare he waited until she turned away again then quietly slid along the back wall to her.

  


"Do you know who is talking right now?" he asked, motioning to Rory who had started talking about respect despite position. 

  


"Now I know I was right. When I first saw her I thought she looked familiar but now I realize where I've seen her before. That's Lori Gilmore from the first two weeks of Chilton." Paris looked at him confident even though she should have been confused at the time.

  


"You don't think it's weird that she's at this school in California when two days ago she was in Hartford. And her name's Rory Gilmore now. Evidently she likes aliases. So who brought you in here?" Tristan noted that no one was even paying attention to them and instead started talking again, some working.

  


Paris was rightfully confused this time and took a moment to think before answering him, "You're telling me that Lori is now Rory and it is a coincidence that she goes to this school even though she never told anyone where she was from. Also, I have to tag that dark-haired guy in the corner. His name is Jess. He's pretty quiet though and seems to like reading and ignoring people he's supposed to be friendly with."

  


Rory came over to use the computer which was conveniently close to where Tristan and Paris were now conversing. She barely glanced at them and only did so when Paris acknowledged her in a ruder way than necessary. "Well, if it isn't the social outcast Lori Gilmore. So what have you been up to since the oh, the last two days?" By now the entire room had stopped to look at them but Jess especially.

  


Rory slowly rose out of her seat, an open challenge for Paris to continue talking. She didn't so Rory decided to continue the conversation. "Listen you glorified, preppy, bitch. I am by no means unpopular in this school and the only reason I was in yours was so I could live my life peacefully without ever having to go back to the East Coast. So this year while you're here stay the hell away from me or you thought being a social outcast in Chilton was bad? That will be nothing compared to the torture I could deliver." Now it was Jess' turn to speak but he thought it would be better received by Tristan.

  


After getting out of his seat to calm the potential fight, he was suddenly jammed against the wall and under the threat of having his oxygen being cut off. Tristan realized that it was the guy showing, or at least supposed to be, Paris around. He could hear the menacing growl next to his ear and winced inwardly. "It's your turn to listen. Keep your girlfriend's mouth shut and in check when she's around us. If not, the pain can be taken by you to make up for her mistake."

  


He was released and took in deep, ragged breaths while glaring at Rory. "This is the second time today I've been choked and/or threatened by one of your friends. I'm starting to think that it's dangerous being around you."

  


Rory gave him an indignant snort than returned to her work which was the signal for everyone to get back to theirs. Tristan rubbed his neck and throat uncomfortably while Paris remained uncharacteristically silent. 

  


The next morning Tristan and Paris decided to do something about their uncomfortable position in the school. Walking into Mr. Dasun's office Tristan started out talking, "Good morning, Mr. Dasun. Now it's really not in my nature to complain but I don't think I'll be able to survive the rest of the year with my appointed guide. Literally. I've been experiencing a bit more violence than I'm used to."

  


Mr. Dasun chuckled uncharacteristically, "All you have to do is stay an arm's length away from Rory and none of the boys here will ever hurt you. If this is all the problem you two have I'm sure that if you just give the students here a couple more days they'll all come to accept you. I don't honestly see why you two wouldn't get along, that includes you Ms. Gellar. I took the time to arrange your guides based on personality. Now correct me if I'm wrong Mr. DuGrey but you were quite popular at Chilton."

  


This was the first chance Tristan had to argue his point but there was nothing to argue about and the principal smiled smugly before continuing. 

  


"And you, Ms. Gellar, are quite learned about many issues. Mr Mariano is the same. He's very well read and can debate a number of topics flawlessly. I'm sure he may seem a bit of a recluse to you now but isn't everyone defensive at first glance?"

  


Paris reddened here and she thought she saw Tristan struggling to conceal a smile since her hostile ways weren't exactly well hidden.

  


"As you could most likely see Ms. Gilmore is also quite popular in that aspect and I thought the two of you would agree most easily. Unless, that is, you can't stand having your authority questioned by another, Mr. DuGrey?"

  


Even Tristan had to admit the slyness of their new principal. He embarrassed Paris for not giving Jess a chance and was now challenging him to get along with Lori/Rory.

  


Someone knocked on the door frame and the three persons inside the room turned. It was Jess and Rory. One holding a large manila envelope and the other looking on with just the right amount of calmness. 

  


"Do you have anything else to debate on?"

  


Tristan and Paris shook their heads in defeat and slowly walked by their guides.

  


Rory smirked at Tristan like she knew what he had been requesting. And closed the door behind her after Jess walked into the room. Coming up with a plan Tristan waited for her in te main office while Paris excused herself to Madeline and Louise who had finally shown along with Jamie. When Rory reemerged her and Jess went their separate ways and Tristan trailed along behind her, supposedly out of sight.

  


"I know you're right behind me. And before you obtain any more bodily harm we might as well talk." She had sat down on a stone bench away from the crowd and was haphazardly checking her makeup. 

  


he walked up casually and remarked sarcastically, "Can I take this seat or will someone put me into a headlock?"

  


She seemed to smile a little but the expression quickly disappeared when she patted the spot next to her. "If you want to know why all my guy friends are beating you up, you can just ask. Cause if you don't they're just going to continue since I'm not giving them reason to stop."

  


Tristan was silent for a minute as if lost in thought. "You can just ask them to stop out of the kindness of your heart."

  


"What good would that do you since I'm sure you think I don't have one?" She turned to face him full on and he could see the sun glinting off the reflection in her sunglasses. "You're not used to asking for things," she noted this with a teasing tone and a sardonic smile. "Don't worry, I wasn't used to it either. That is, until I begged my grandparents to let me leave Hartford."

  


"With comments like that who would ever guess that you're cold hearted," he winced at the bright reflection in her sunglasses and wished that she would just take them off.

  


"Time's up. My friends are here. Are you going to give me reason?" She had stood up and was surprised when he too rose to his full height.

  


Knowing that he just may end up in the hospital for his next action he took the chance any ways. Leaning down to her level, he kissed the corner of her mouth then whispered in her ear, "No thanks. I don't give up easy." Quickly he nipped her ear lobe then rapidly walked away before the football player friend noticed what he had done. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Sorry that took so long just been enjoying a few days of my winter break. In other matters I might need a new beta for this story (as well as my other ones) since ChennaiChica is getting a little too busy and I really don't want to burden her with this.

  


Rory stood there dumfounded until her friends had the sense to come over and shake her out of her reverie. She told them of what happened since there group had a no secrets policy that everyone followed amazingly well. Daryll, the football player friend in Tristan's view offered to go and kill Tristan but Rory's eyes lit up and a mischievous smile spread across her face.

  


"What are you planning on doing?" questioned Lane, knowing full well the power of one of Rory's schemes. At that everyone began to worry and even start to feel pity for the new transfer student who would soon feel the wrath of the queen of the sophomore class.

  


Rory stopped smiling at looked innocently at Lane. "Actually I'm not going to do much. In fact, Daryll, Jess," she emphasized in particular, "TJ, Trey, and Brian I want you guys to leave him alone for that, actually...don't mess with him for the rest of the week."

  


Everyone looked at each other confused until Jess, breaking the silence, asked, "Why?"

  


"Because," she began the evil smile again in place, "it'll make him feel safe."

  


Now everyone was feeling sorry for the poor boy who dared to try and mess with Rory's mind. The first period bell had just rung and the group headed off in separate directions, Rory, specifically, not wanting to be late again and get in trouble in the first week of school. She slid into her seat over a minute before the late bell rang and duly noted that London Wiels had suddenly decided to sink her teeth into an unsuspecting victim.

  


Tristan motioned to Rory for some help but she pretended to not see and even Daryll had to feel sorry for him as he walked past Tristan's desk in an attempt to get to his own. Luckily for him the bell rang and the teacher thwarted any further advances from London.

  


The next class came to soon and Tristan feared that, although, Daryll didn't try to kill him, Jess would. But he spent the entire class doing homework from the last period, in the company of Paris and more importantly undisturbed by anyone.

  


Without any more classes with any of Rory's guy friends he spent the day at ease and Rory happily noted that his defense was slowly being let down. In the next passing period Jess had observed Tristan's unwanted nearness to Rory and was about to take him down when Rory shook her head 'no' and he changed his action to passing by infuriated. Rory's movement was meant to be seen by Tristan and he happily noticed that she was now sticking up for him. 

  


Rory seemed even more upbeat after that event and even spoke to Tristan in a not so hostile tone when answering his question about the math homework. During the last period when Rory had student council Tristan explained his idea of trying out for the football team and she happily agreed with him. She even talked the usually violent coach into letting him practice with the team on a trial basis and suddenly understood the meaning of 'know thine enemy'.

  


Rory adjourned her meeting early and went out to watch the practice with Jess. "Do you think he's still surviving?" she asked Jess. The whole team was under the command of one captain who just happened to know Rory in other words Daryll. She studied Jess' face for a minute then noticed when he winced slightly. Quickly her gaze was averted to the field where a person she soon recognized as Tristan had just taken a hard hit from Daryll. 

  


She scowled slightly because of her earlier warning to Daryll but her good mood soon reigned when Tristan was offered a helping hand by none other than that of his tackler. 

  


"I have never seen you take so much joy out of scheming a person into thinking that you like them. Actually I have never seen you enjoy ruining a person like you are right now. Something you need to tell me about Rory?"

  


She gave him a short smile before nervously glancing around and finally caving. "All right so I don't really want to ruin his life," he looked at her funny and she was suddenly on the defense again, "I'm not that cruel and you know it." He shrugged in response. "But if you could do something about Summer or London...now that would really be deserved."

  


Jess smiled faintly and prompted her to continue, "And what else aren't you telling me that Lane and your mom are probably running a bet on?"

  


She wanted to hit him for being so perceptive and at the same time wanted to laugh because he was most likely right about her mom and Lane. "He shook me up, that's all. You know and everyone in this school knows that guys here wouldn't try what he did. So it caught me off guard especially without my big brother there to protect me from him." Rory smiled with the last comment and Jess scowled at being referred to so affectionately.

  


Practice was already over since they had gotten to the field late and Rory ran down to greet Daryll but refused to hug him covered in mud and sweat. "Does the same go for me?" wondered Tristan out loud, who was in worse off than Daryll after that particularly nasty tackle.

  


"Damn, double for you. You even smell to top it off." Daryll made some passing comment about heading to the showers and Jess had to go back to the diner for work. 

  


Tristan grinned at the opportunity of being left alone with Rory especially after her change of heart to not hate him. "You came down to watch me? I'm touched, Lori, most girls at least try to pretend that they don't like me."

  


Rory returned the evil grin but it faltered as she noticed something that she could've sworn wasn't there earlier. Summer Teal, London Wiels, and a couple of the Barron cronies were coming towards them in a determined fashion. "Figures, the Wicked Witch of the East would know enough to team up with the Wicked Witch of the West," she muttered under her breath and overhearing Tristan laughed out loud.

  


"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prude princess. You know I was just telling London, here, all about your fascinating times in Hartford. Especially the times that had to deal with him." Summer gestured behind Rory to Tristan who was staring back confused. 

  


London grinned sadistically, "That's right by tomorrow everyone will know how the Californian princess turned into the Hartford locker slut. In fact, certain people should have already heard about it. Why don't you try calling up Trey or Jenna? I'm sure they'll have some very interesting stories to tell you." She walked away with Summer at her sides and the other girls following behind. 

  


"What did you say about me?" Rory turned around and immediately screamed at Tristan. Despite her initial feeling to not believe Summer she gave into the temptation of blaming the guy.

  


He put his hands up defensively and backed away slowly. "Nothing, damn. I thought you knew better than to believe anything that comes out of Summer's mouth and I just assumed the same went for London." She gave him an irritated look and he continued exasperated, "Look, she said something about a locker so someone must have seen me kiss you and reported back to Summer."

  


"Exactly saw you kiss me. Tomorrow you're going to explain this to everyone and tell them how I had no choice in the...situation and that the everything that happened was started by you. Do you understand me?" Without receiving a reply she stomped off the field already on her cell phone doing damage control.

  


Tristan shrugged at her demands and figured that if she were as powerful as she said he wouldn't need to say anything tomorrow. 

  


Once in her car Rory had immediately called up Lane to find out the status of the rumor. "All right so based on a random survey, not even five percent of the school believes the rumor and thinks that London is just out to get you like always."

  


She sighed relieved, "Why is everything a big deal in high school? He kissed me once. It's not like we had sex or anything so how in hell would I be considered a slut? And by the way tomorrow? I'm having him admit that it was his fault entirely and that I had nothing to do with the problem."

  


Lane smiled over the phone, "You make everything a big deal, too, or else you wouldn't be so damn worried about what people think of you. And why are you so hard on this guy? It seems like he likes you and you're just giving him a hard time about taking a chance."

  


"Lane, when was the last time you took a chance that led to making out with someone in a school hallway? And I don't like Tristan because he's a jerk who needs to learn that women do not exist solely for his pleasure. Oh god, Jess is outside my house and I think he's ready to rip out someone's bowels."

  


"You talked so fast even I didn't understand half of that. Don't let him end up in jail." Were Lane's departing words as Rory jumped out of the car in an attempt to prevent a potential murder. 

  


"Tell me. Who do I need to kill?" Jess asked through clenched teeth in an obvious attempt to restrain himself. 

  


"You don't need to kill anyone. I just want you to. What I told you guys the first time was absolutely true. This is just another twisted attempt of London and her Hartford counterpart Summer to ruin my life. So find Daryll and the boys and don't let them kill Tristan cause none of this was his fault and he's even going to make a public apology tomorrow." She gently led him the general direction of their house phone and let out a breath when he called off the dogs.

  


Jess left her house in a somewhat calmer mood and even promised not to cause anyone bodily harm. Rory spent the rest of her day doing homework and sometime in between occasionally checking in with damage control otherwise known as her girls.

  


The next morning she arrived at school with hopes of a semi-normal day but all dreams were quickly dashed when she arrived at her locker. The small crowd gathered there quickly parted and her friends made their way over to her hoping to calm her down after she would see the cause of all outrage. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Rory looked horrified at the scene in front of her. The bright red paint stood out boldly from the dark green paint of the matching lockers. Obviously it had not been done too long ago since the red was running down and making new streaks across the door. Getting over the fact that someone had just vandalized her locker Rory took a moment to read what was sprayed on there and suddenly took off, tears already spilling.

The four girls simultaneously disappeared following Rory down the hallway while the guys stood around uneasy and looking for revenge. Spotting the transfer students on the opposite end near the trophy display case they seemed to get the same idea and headed over there with revenge in their minds.

Daryll and Trey, the two bigger guys, grabbed Tristan and Blake by the collars shoving them up against the expensive glass structure. They targeted Tristan because he had been identified as the source of their problems and Blake just because he couldn't seem to stop provoking them. The other three turned on the final two transfers but didn't challenge them as they were uninterested in the scene before them. 

The girls minus Paris who was coldly staring Jess down began to shriek in horror and surprise prompting Mr. Dasun, already coming to view the damage, to run from the adjoining corridor. 

"Let them down immediately! Exactly were you thinking Mr. Atrum and Mr. Ryder? My office now." Daryll and Trey dropped the other two guys and sullenly walked off in the general direction of the principal's office. "By the time I get done with the two of you, you'd rather plead mental instability than face the punishment I'll be handing out," Mr. Dasun screamed at their retreating backs and Jess could have sworn that he saw them wince. 

But his attention was soon diverted when the man of the moment turned on him and immediately began his "responsibility comes with being leaders of your class" speech that Jess had already learned to tune out. 

While the principal was lecturing till he literally turned blue Tristan was checking the back of his head which was in serious danger of a major headache and possible concussion. Finding nothing really wrong except for a minor throb from a growing bump he turned to look at his partner in pain. Blake was faring less better than his blonde counterpart since there was a small cut somewhere in his mess of hair and it was at the moment bleeding profusely. He was wincing in obvious pain but stopped the act when the blood flow decreased drastically.

Tristan saw the blood on his friend's fingertips and decided to never again mess with Daryll since he himself was only attacked by Trey. Speaking of the attack, the girls were viewing the damage to the boys while TJ and Brian went to see the effect on their beloved trophy case.

"Oh, damn, look! Daryll broke the glass with that guy's head," shouted Brian who was known to be the loudest of the guys. At this everyone turned and stared at the pair. 

Since all eyes were on them TJ just shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "What? He did." Realizing that they were talking about Blake the principal and the rest of the girls crowded around him until Mr. Dasun sent the injured to the nurse's office. The principal excused the rest of the group to classes with the exception of Jess who was sent to the conference room for an emergency meeting of class officers.

He had walked in late and noticed the daggers the senior officers were shooting at him. Glancing around Jess shrugged his shoulders and offered the lame excuse of the principal needing to talk to him. After his half-hearted excuse Jess took a seat at the end of the table and noted with some surprise that Rory wasn't present. The meeting was about an hour long and fifty five minutes too long for Jess' tastes.

He stretched languidly under the bright sun and found his friends in their usual spot during the ten minute break. Jess looked around and again did a head count just to be sure. "Rory left?"

Lane answered him first before the other girls could rush to speak. "Yeah, she went home, like, right after you guys saw her run off."

"And Trey and Daryll?"

This time Jenna beat Lane to the punch and delivered the regretful news. "Yeah, they're suspended. Best estimate: at least a week."

The bell rang sporadically and the remainders of the group slowly took off towards their classes. Lane lagged behind further than the rest because of a freak electronic accident that dumped her in P.E. rather than Design. She let her thoughts shift to that of her best friend and felt sorry for the poor girl. Although Rory got to spend the rest of the day at home, Lane knew that Rory would probably enjoy it more if her departure had been for different reasons

Rory, at the moment, was still on her couch, wrapped in a blanket, and slightly sniffling but generally unwilling to move from her fetal position. Lorelai couldn't come home from the Inn because of an emergency but quite frankly Rory didn't want her to. In her mind, there were more important things to be done. Sadly, she picked herself up and managed to drag herself into her room where she fell onto the floor, inches away from her queen-sized bed.

A sharp clanging alerted Rory from her desperate state and she tried in vain to get up but the blanket was hopelessly tangled around her legs and prevented it.

"Rory, you home?" Lorelai called out tentatively when she heard a thump coming from upstairs. She heard a long drawn out "owwwww" from near the top of the stirs and immediately rushed up the staircase, almost tripping over Rory. Lorelai unrolled her from the blanket and just looked at her daughter questioningly, while trying not to burst out in laughter. 

"I was trying to get to you but the evil blanket wouldn't let me go," Rory responded sullenly, still sprawled out on the floor slightly tangled in the blanket.

Lorelai plopped down next to her daughter and gave her a long hug since she had already been informed of the situation from Lane's hurried phone call. 

But Lane's situation seemed so much worse than almost falling down a flight of stairs wrapped in a blanket. She could have sworn that they stopped playing dodge ball when kids were still in junior high or most likely elementary school. Yet, the bouncy, red ball nailing her in the shin was definitely not a figment of her youthful imagination. She glared around the gym looking for the perpetrator and glanced right over to the smirking face of Summer.

Obviously this was the girl who Rory suspected of spray painting her locker. Well, she was about to experience the ugly side of spray paint. Another ball slammed right into her stomach and after a moment Lane collapsed onto the floor in mock pain. Worried, the teacher/coach immediately sent her to the nurse's office but Lane had other plans for her free ride out of the pains of dodge ball.

Earlier, she had noticed with distaste that her small little hole of a locker had been assigned directly under Summer's, also known as the same locker she had during freshman year. Being the beginning of the year the combination stuck in her mind and Lane spun the lock expertly. Unsurprised at the amount of makeup pouring out of the locker as soon as she opened the door, she dug through the small tangle of the required uniform and fought her way to the rear of the locker. Even less surprising were the two small cans of red spray paint innocently sitting among some lotion and body spray.

Grinning wickedly Lane grabbed the white polo shirt with the emblazoned school logo along with one of the cans of spray paint. Thinking better of herself she pulled her cell phone out of her new locker and called Rory. Basically given the go ahead Lane began to mirror the obscenities from Rory's locker onto the back of Summer's shirt and blazer. She placed the clothes back into the locker while remaining careful not to smudge anything and at the same time arranging things for the maximum effect. 

Lane made sure that her hands had remained devoid of any paint then went out to the vending machine. This is the part that she wouldn't enjoy at all no matter how close her and Rory were. She purchased a bottle of blue Gatorade and proceeded to spill it onto herself. Once that was done, she rushed to the office and asked the receptionist for the spare change of uniform that was always kept in case of emergencies.

By the time her entire plan had been executed, the details relayed to Rory and Lorelai, and the now sticky clothes safely in her locker, it was time for the next class, her favorite of all, lunch. Thankfully for block scheduling, she had lunch with the rest of the gang or at least those who were still in school.

She rushed to their usual spot and quickly asked if anyone had seen any trace of Summer. Jess casually replied, "Dasun called me out again, and on my way out here I heard her screaming about needing a new uniform." 

She grinned widely and said, "Perfect." Lane grabbed Jenna with one hand and Eliza with the other and dragged them in the general direction of the administration with the other four trailing behind in curiosity. They arrived just in time to see the end of Summer's tirade at the secretary. 

"Oh, this is too perfect." 


End file.
